Chocolate Ficletinis
by PkGrl
Summary: Six very short works (100 words or less) in response to a fiction challenge to use John, Aeryn and chocolate body paint in a story. The first on got me thinking. The rest followed naturally... or unnaturally, as you'll see.


Boys and Their Toys  
  
Ficletini for AerynCrichton's challenge  
  
Rating: PG, R if you have imagination  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but my own demented imagination, but then you knew that  
  
Word Count: 94  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where'd this come from?" John asked.  
  
Aeryn wondered why he looked flushed. "What?"  
  
"This." He pointed at a small jar sitting on his bed.  
  
"What?" Aeryn was beginning to get a bit nervous. Had she made a mistake? "I got it on that last commerce planet."  
  
John's excitement was obvious now. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"The merchant said it was a pleasure enhancer-"  
  
"It's chocolate body paint!"  
  
"So?"  
  
John picked up the jar and turned to face Aeryn. "I guess I'll just have to show you what makes it so special."  
  
  
  
What's It For?  
  
Ficletini for AerynCrichton's challenge  
  
Rating: PG, R if you have imagination  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but my own demented imagination, but then you knew that  
  
Word count: 92  
  
  
  
  
  
John said he loved it. He claimed he missed it, couldn't live without it. Well, he didn't seem to be enjoying the taste of his chocolate now.  
  
Aeryn continued slathering on the chocolate body paint as John had instructed. She'd tasted it a couple times and decided he was right about the substance's mood-lifting qualities, but she still wondered why he'd wanted her to paint him with it.  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, John finally stopped giggling and spoke. "I was kind of hoping you'd want to eat some of this off."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Making the Rounds  
  
  
  
Ficletini  
  
Disclaimer: The usual... not mine... playing in my head...  
  
Word count: 99  
  
Blame: This is all AerynCrichton's fault. She got me thinking and, you all should know by now, that's usually a dangerous thing EG  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that?" D'Argo demanded.  
  
Chiana approached, her smile, she hoped, melting the Luxan's lingering  
  
resentment. "Just a little something I thought you'd like," she purred.  
  
"And why would I like it?" He sounded suspicious.  
  
Chiana took his lack of action as a good sign. At least he wasn't running away. There had been enough of that already.  
  
"Well, she continued, approaching closer, "Aeryn and Crichton liked it just fine, so I thought we might give it a go."  
  
D'Argo looked down at Chiana's gift. It was a small jar, containing an intriguing brown substance.  
  
"It's chocolate body paint."  
  
  
  
1.1 Making the Rounds II  
  
Disclaimer: nothing's mine, except the demented situation...  
  
Word count: 68  
  
Blame: still on AerynCrichton eg  
  
  
  
  
  
Jool giggled, but kept herself from screaming. She almost lost control once, but frell, it tickled!  
  
She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but Chiana was right, the little trelk. It did feel good, going on *and* coming off.  
  
She'd thought her biggest problem would be getting her partner to 'eat' the substance off. She should have known better, she decided, giggling again. Rygel would eat anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Chocolate Overload  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own none of this, so don't even think I'd try to cash in (like I could)  
  
Blame: all these chocolate fics gotta lead somewhere...  
  
Word count: 69 eg  
  
3  
  
  
  
John and Aeryn lay quietly, finally exhausted, in his bed. The jar of body paint, scraped clean now, rolled back and forth across the deck in response to Moya's pitches and sways. The smell of chocolate permeated the converted cell.  
  
"Only drawback to chocolate of any kind," John whispered.  
  
Aeryn turned to face him, incredulous. "There's a drawback to this?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, I'm craving a huge glass of milk."  
  
  
  
  
  
3.1.1 Gratitude  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own nothin' Wish I did  
  
Word count: 87  
  
  
  
  
  
D'Argo pounded on the cell door until Crichton answered. The human, wrapped in his blanket, waited patiently, blocking D'Argo's view of the cell's interior and noting that D'Argo was similarly clad.  
  
D'Argo didn't seem to care about his dress, or rather undress.  
  
He grabbed Crichton in a solid embrace, then abruptly pushed him back. "Thank you!" he bellowed, then turned and ran back toward his own quarters.  
  
John closed the door and returned to bed, a grin creasing his face.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Chocolate body paint." 


End file.
